


The View From A Farris Wheel

by Writerscallgirl



Category: The Third Man (1949)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerscallgirl/pseuds/Writerscallgirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The View From A Farris Wheel

"There's no proof against me, besides you." 

When Harry said that, Holly, his gaze never leaving Harry's face, wrapped his arm around the window frame of the gondola.

"I should be pretty easy to get rid of". 

Holly made his voice cold and blunt. He was angry, angry that it had come to this.

That their reunion was this dark, ugly thing. 

A scribbler and a murderer, for Holly had no doubt that's what Harry Lime was now, alone on a Farris Wheel. 

Harry's gaze remained locked on Holly's face, his eyes seemingly caressing ever plane of it. His voice was soft when he spoke again.

"Pretty easy." 

"I wouldn't be too sure".

Holly had to do this, he had to resist even if a part of him, the part that had died when he thought Harry had wanted to make him putty in Harry's hands.

Harry's voice took on a note that sounded thoughtful yet mildly amused. 

"I carry a gun,"

Harry's eyes shifted away from Holly's face for just a moment to stare down at the far distant earth. 

"Don't think they'd look for a bullet wound after you hit that ground."

Holly turned his gaze out the window too, and for a moment wondered if he would actually let Harry do it even as his hand tightened on the window frame.

Not knowing what else to say he blurted out, "they dug up your coffin." 

Harry's gaze shot back up to Holly's face and if Holly didn't know any better he would say Harry was startled. He gazed into Holly's eyes for a long moment before asking, his voice almost shaking, "and found Harvor?" 

Holly didn't answer, standing there gazing at the man who at one time he would have done anything for, who even now he had a sinking feeling in his chest that he would still do anything for. 

Something shifted then, Harry's overall demeanor became less menacing and dark and more calculating, but only for a moment before it became almost humorous.

He hummed in a non-committal sort of way and then smiled, leaning in to affectionately brush his hand along Holly's arm, seemingly not noticing him flinch at the touch.

"Pity." 

Harry turned away from Holly for just a moment before turning back with what sounded like a sort of forced laugh. 

"Oh Holly, what fools we are talking to each other this way, as if I'd do anything to you, or you to me."

Harry said all this as he moved to slide the door of the gondola shut and Holly instinctively moved his arm to allow it, but Harry's body moved with the closing door and cornered Holly back against the wall of the gondola.

Harry's eyes were darker now, pupils dilated and his voice softer and oddly breathless. 

"As if we would ever do anything to hurt each other." 

Holly turned his eyes away refusing to meet Harry's as Harry pressed his body back against the side wall.

"I've missed you, Holly." 

A second later Harry's lips crashed on to his.

Shock and passion rose within Holly like a tidal wave and without really realizing it he was kissing back, his lips parting with a moan to allow Harry's tongue entry. 

Then he started to struggle to pull away. 

"No we can't,..." 

Harry chuckled, brushing his lips against Holly's cheek. 

"And why can't we?"

"But we,... Anna....."

Harry paused, realizing exactly what Holly was trying to say.

He knew that this came more from Holly knowing what Anna had been to him for a short time then his worrying about morals.

How would Holly react, he wondered, if he knew the name that Harry had moaned when he was with her? 

Poor Anna, Harry thought with a chuckle. 

She was no fool, he knew that. She could not possibly think it a coincidence when a man with that very name showed up looking for him.

Harry almost would have liked to have known what she thought of that.

Almost. 

"She means nothing to me, Holly, why do you think I sent for you?" 

In a way, Holly was afraid of the answer to that question. 

Harry moved to kiss him again, noting with pleasure that Holly subconsciously tipped his lips to meet his as if he wanted the kiss too, when the gondola ground to a stop back on Earth. 

Harry paused, his lips halfway to Holly's, then straightened up abruptly, straightening his suit and then stepped away towards the exit of the gondola, sliding the door open then pausing, looking back to see Holly slumped on the bench in a daze.

"Holly." 

Holly wouldn't look at him. 

"When we do meet again it's you I want to see, not the police, remember that, won't you?" 

Holly did look up at him then as Harry stepped back out of the gondola. 

"Oh don't look so gloomy, after all it's not that awful, what the fellow said, after all in Italy for 30 years under the Borgias they had warfare, terror, murder and bloodshed but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo DaVinci and the Renaissance. In Switzerland they have brotherly love, 500 years of democracy and peace and what did that produce? The cuckoo clock." 

He chuckled, a sound so dark that it made Holly shudder.

"I wonder, what do you think _our_ reign will bring?" 

His laughter as he left would haunt Holly for the rest of his life.


End file.
